


Ghost do break

by A1netty



Category: Call of duty Ghosts
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Death in the Family, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Old memories, Other, Sibling Bonding, Some Humor, Stubborn logan, annoying brother, annoying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: After the death of their father Elias Walker. Hesh decides to help Logan through this difficult time with the help of Keegan, Merrick and Kick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this happened :/ lol anyways enjoy :)

Breaking down....

Today just didn't feel right. I got sick to my stomach just thinking about my dad Elias Walker being gone. Things weren't the same and everything just seemed off for some odd reason. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down behind closed doors. It hurts so fucking much knowing that you can't see them smiling or laughing anymore. I quickly cleared my eyes with the back of my hands before getting up and heading down towards the rec-room. I fell lazily onto the couch and just thought about all of the memories that we've had together. As a team and as a family. I wanted to kill that piece of shit Rorke with my own two hands. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted revenge. I quickly got out of my thoughts when I felt Riley licking at my face nonstop.

Logan: Hey boy. You must be starving.

Barks..

Logan: Alright, come on.

It's been a long fucking day and I'm tired as shit. All I could think about was going to bed and never waking up again. (That's how depressed I was) I wish that dad was still here.

Hesh: Hey.

Logan: Hey. 

Hesh: Are you feeling ok ?

I nodded my head slowly even though I wanted to puke.

Hesh: You look like your gonna throw up.

Logan: Good. Maybe I'll aim it towards you.

Hesh: You do that and I swear you'll be cleaning up this entire base for a month straight. 

Logan: Who said ?

Hesh: I said.

Logan: Asshole.

Hesh: You should get some rest Logan. You look like you need it.

Logan: I'm not tired.

Hesh: Oh really ? 

Logan: Yes.

Hesh: I'm not convinced.

Logan: Then why don't you stay here and keep me company. I said patting at the seat on the other side of the couch. 

Hesh hesitated for a moment while standing there looking like a mom that was going to punish you with chores or an ass whooping. I needed a plan B.

Logan: Pleaaase. I begged as Hesh just rolled his eyes.

Hesh: Fine, scoot over.

We both laid there staring up at the ceiling in silence. In fact, it was...too quiet.

Logan: This is getting really uncomfortable Hesh.

Hesh: Fine, I'll get on the floor.

I watched carefully as he went to lay down on the floor next to Riley.

Logan: So how does it feel ? 

Hesh: It's cold. Just like my brothers heart. He said smirking. Which is fine because it's not like my brother cares anyways.

Logan: Whatever.

Hesh: Just saying. He shrugged. Can you at least toss me a pillow ? 

Logan: Sure. I said throwing the pillow hard from the couch.

Hesh: Oww !! What the hell was that for ? 

Logan: For being a dick.

Hesh: Well, I do have one. He laughed.

I gave him the middle finger as soon Merrick, Keegan and Kick walked in.

Merrick: Hesh ?

Hesh: Yeah ? 

Merrick: What the Fuck are you doing laying on the ground ?

Hesh: Ask Logan.

Logan: To warm up his ass cheeks.

Hesh: Fuck you Logan. He said throwing the pillow.

Logan: Sorry bro. I don't like getting fucked in the ass.

Keegan and Kick were laughing nonstop and Merrick just rolled his eyes. He had a smile on his face the entire time.

Merrick: You guys are weird.

Hesh: That's what happens when you have an annoying little brother Merrick.

Merrick: I could only imagine how it was when you two were younger.

Hesh: We acted the same. Only then Logan would threaten to kill me.

Logan: He's a liar Merrick. It was never like that Hesh and you know it.

Hesh: Yeah, ok.

Everyone went silent when Merrick's phone started ringing.

Kick: Who's that ? 

Merrick: Don't know. I'll be right back. He said leaving the rec-room.

Kick: So what now ? 

Hesh: We wait.

Kick: Sounds boring. He said playing with Riley's soft ball.

Logan: We can scare the shit out of him if that helps. 

Kick: Now that sounds like a good idea.

Keegan: Or we can wait until he comes back without giving him a fucking heart attack Logan.

Logan: Fine, I'm going to bed.

Kick: Lazy ass.

Logan: Fuck off ass face.

Kick: I've got an idea. He said smiling. Who wants to play mess with Logan ?

Hesh: Me. He said standing up. He's been getting on my nerves all day.

Logan: If you fucking touch me. I'll rip your fucking heads off with my bare hands.

Kick: Geez. Well that wasn't very nice.

Keegan: Damn Hesh. I guess you were right. Your brother is insane.

They all laughed as Logan just sat there giving Keegan the death eye from across the room.

Kick: Keegan, I think you'd better start running. Logan's definitely going to kill you.

Keegan: He knows better.

To be honest Keegan didn't even look terrified. Instead he just sat there reading his book while eyeing Logan at the same time.

Keegan: Don't even think about it Kid.

Logan: Keegan. You scare the shit out of me.

Kick: He really does. He says laughing.

Hesh: Even Riley agrees.

15 minutes later Merrick walks back in and slumps down on the couch besides Logan.

Hesh: So ? 

Merrick: So what ? 

Kick: Who was that ?

Merrick: Price. He said flatly. He wanted to know if they could come over tomorrow.

*Groans

Merrick: Aw don't give me that shit. You guys act like you have to see them everyday.

Hesh: You're right. We don't.

Logan: Do they seriously have to come tomorrow ?

Merrick: Look Logan. I know you guys need some time alone but it wouldn't hurt to have some company around for the time being. Besides, their close friends with your father. Maybe they just wanna pay their respects to the man and comfort you two stubborn assholes.

Keegan: Merrick's right you know. Maybe they'll bring Roach along.

Merrick: We all know how that kid loves to make an ass out of himself. He'll be quite the entertainment.

Kick: I actually feel bad for the kid. But then again, he's the one to go to if your having such a shitty day.

Everyone agreed..

Hesh: I don't know you guys. We just have alot to deal with right now. I mean...it's not a bad idea but it's not a good one neither. With everything going on right now we just need our space.

Keegan: I couldn't agree more.

Logan: I'm right here Ya know.

Kick: That you are. He smiled.

Merrick: I understand where your coming from Hesh honestly I do. But, you guys seriously need to get your heads out of your asses and live for a change. You need some entertainment in your lives instead of sitting around base all weekend moping. All it does is stresses you out even more. Trust me. That's not a very good look for kids your age.

Silence...

Logan: Well we lost our entertainment when our dad died. I thought you knew that Merrick ?

Merrick: Shit.

Kick: Way to go Merrick. You've pissed him off.

Merrick: I didn't mean to.

Keegan: Well Logan felt like you did.

Merrick: No. He just took it the wrong way.

Kick: But still man, that was kinda harsh.

Merrick: Fine, I'll go apologize to him.

Hesh: No Merrick. Just leave him alone. He needs to be alone for awhile.

Silence..

Merrick: Fine. He said leaving the rec room.

Keegan: I'm sorry Hesh.

Kick: Yeah me to

Hesh: You guys don't have to apologize. I'll go check on him. He said leaving the Rec-Room.

Kick: Shit. I feel bad for the kid.

Keegan: He just need some time alone. He'll get over it.

Kick: Alright. Whatever you say.

Silence.

Kick: Let's go to the shooting range.

Keegan: Fine, let's go.

Logan's room....

Hesh: Knock knock..

Logan: Who's there ? 

Hesh: Your brother. Can I come in ?

I quickly dried the tears with the back of my hands before heading towards the door.

Logan: Come in.

Hesh: You ok ?

Logan: Yeah.

Hesh: Look Logan. Merrick wanted to apologize he just...

Logan: I don't care. It's not like dads ever coming back anyways. 

Hesh: Logan..he said pinching the bridge of his nose. I know you miss dad and i know that it's gonna be hard for you to except the fact that he's gone. But we'll get through this together. As a team. As a family. 

Logan: There's nothing that we can do to bring him back. He's gone Hesh. I just wish that I could hug him one last time before he left. You know ? 

Hesh: Yeah, I know. I miss him to. But don't worry.. you still have us.

Logan: Nooo really ?

Hesh: Yes. He smiled.

Logan: So you wouldn't let anything happen to me ? 

Hesh: Of course not. 

Logan: Not even if I did something really bad ?

Hesh: Your my little brother Logan. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Besides, I already promised dad that I would look after you. Even when your all old and wrinkly. He laughed as I punched him in the shoulder.

Logan: Fuck you Hesh.

Hesh: At least your laughing.

Logan: That's because your an idiot.

Hesh: Ouch. That really hurts my feelings.

Logan: Good. I said laying down to get comfortable.

Hesh: So can you come back out ?

Logan: Nope.

Hesh: Gosh your mean.

Logan: That's because you're an ass. I said kicking him off the bed.

Hesh: Eh..only on the weekends.

Logan: Yeah, whatever.

Hesh: Fine. Good night little brother.

Logan: Don't call me that.

Hesh just laughed as I watched him walk towards the door.

Hesh: Fine. Good night Logan.

Logan: Whatever bitch.

Hesh: Geez, your so fucking rude.

Logan: Get out and close the door.

Hesh: Fine. He said turning off the light and exiting the room. Good night little brother. He says closing the door quickly when Logan throws a pillow towards him.

Logan: BETTER RUN !! Bitch.

I closed my eyes letting the images of my father drift in and out of my head. I fell fast asleep when I thought about this one memory where my dad was pushing me on the swings.

Flash back....

" Hey dad, look at me.. 

"That's very good Hesh. I'm proud of you son.

"Dad ? But he was on the phone. Daddy !! 

"What is it Logan ? 

"Can you push me ? Pleaaaase I begged as he held the phone towards his ear.

"Of course Son. He smiled. Give me a second.

I waited until he was done. I watched Hesh as he went higher and higher off the ground. It made me feel anxious but I wanted to try. I started pushing my legs in and out from underneath me but nothing moved. When dad came back I just sat there pouting.

"What's wrong ?

"I don't know how to do it. 

"Don't worry son I'll teach you.

"Really ?

" Really. He smiled. Okay, First you have to start off by pushing your legs in and out from underneath you. I'll start you off. He said pushing the swing.

"It's not working. I can't do it.

"Yes, you can Logan. Just do what your brothers doing.

I tried it again but I still wasn't going anywhere. My legs were alot more smaller than Hesh's. Which really frustrated me.

"I can't do it. I can't do anything right.

"Yes you can. You can do it Son. Just keep trying.

I stopped crying as he wiped the tears away. I pushed my little legs in and out from underneath me once again as I felt myself going higher and higher off the ground.

"Look daddy I'm doing it !!

"I knew it !! I knew you could do it son. He said stopping the swing to hug and kiss me.

"Thanks daddy. I said hugging him back. I love you.

"I love you to Logan. 

End of flash back....

I started whimpering to myself quietly as the memory slowly faded away. I felt a wave of anxiety hit me as more tears fell from my face. After wiping the tears away I quickly fell back to sleep within seconds. Praying and hoping for a better day. Eventually.


	2. Your Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tells Hesh he's annoying. The 141 comes to pay their respects to their friend Elias Walker.

After last nights dream I couldn't fall back to sleep. I kept tossing and turning in my bed trying so desperately to fall back asleep. I kept hearing dads voice inside my head. "I'm proud of you Son". I woke up immediately when I heard someone knocking.

Logan: Dad ?

Hesh: LOGAN !! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS UP. WE HAVE COMPANY !!

Logan: GO AWAY !!

Keegan: I don't think it's a good idea to be picking on him this early in the morning Hesh.

Kick: Yeah man. He's gonna kick your ass.

Hesh just rolled his eyes and knocked on the door even louder.

Hesh: LOGAN !!

Logan: I SAID GO AWAY !! 

Keegan: Logan can you please open the door ? 

Logan: NO !! 

Hesh: See ? I told you guys he was stubborn. 

Kick: Geez, I wonder where he gets it from.

Hesh: Fuck you Kick.

Kick: Here let me try.

Hesh: Fine.

Kick: Logan. There's some really hot chick waiting for you in the Rec-Room.

Keegan: Really Kick ?

Kick: What ? It might work.

Hesh: Logan, you have five seconds to get your ass out of bed or I'm coming in.

Logan: FUCK OFF !!

Keegan: Whatcha gonna do now ?

Kick: Yeah Hesh. He said mocking Keegan's pose.

Hesh: That's it. I'm going in. He said picking the lock.

Kick: Are you sure you know what you're doing ?

Hesh: Yes Kick. I've picked alot of doors with this.

Kick: Cool.

Hesh: Especially when dad would always leave his keys in the car.

Keegan: What else have you done ? 

Hesh: Well one time I had brought my girlfriend over to have sex.

Kick: Bad apple.

Keegan: Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Hesh: Well, we couldn't do it because the condoms were locked inside of my dads office. Logan was at school at the time so I really had nothing to worry about.

Kick: Continue.

Hesh: In order to get inside my dads office I had to pick the lock. He always had condoms in his bottom drawer.

Keegan: So what happened next ?

Hesh: What do you mean ?

Keegan: What happened after you got the condoms ? 

Hesh: We had sex. He smiled.

Kick: In your dads office ? 

Hesh: Yep.

Keegan snorted as Kick broke into fits of laughter. Hesh just chuckled.

Kick: You two are some bad ass kids. He said in between breaths.

Hesh: Well i was. Logan on the other hand was the good one.

Keegan: So is there anything that you HAVEN'T done yet ? 

Hesh: Mhm.. Nope. He said finishing the lock. Logan ?

Logan: GET OUT !! 

Keegan: Take it easy kid. We just wanna talk.

Logan: Don't try anything stupid or I'll hit you with this fucking shoe.

Keegan: Jesus kid. Calm down.

Kick: Yeah Logan. Why are you always moody in the mornings ?

Logan: Because.

Kick: That's not an answer.

Logan: Can you please get out ?

Hesh: Why ?

Logan: Because I didn't get any sleep last night.

Keegan: That explains it.

Hesh: How come you haven't been sleeping ?

Logan: Because I've been in a bad fucking mood. Now get out.

Hesh: Not until you get up and get dressed.

Logan: Why ? 

Kick: Because we have company.

Logan: Why ? 

Keegan: Because they came to visit.

Logan: Why ?

Hesh: Because they wanted to speak with your rude ass. Now get up Logan.

Logan: You can't make me.

Kick: C'mon man, it'll be fun.

Logan: Mhm.. not interested.

Keegan: Stop being so damn stubborn Logan.

Logan: Nope.

Hesh: Alright that's it. He said jumping onto the bed to grab and pull at my legs.

Logan: LET GO !!

Hesh: Nope. He said as Keegan held open the door.

Kick was laughing hysterically at how Logan was being dragged which only made him blush in embarrassment because he didn't have on any pants.

Hesh: See what happens when you wanna be a dick Logan !!

Logan: FUCK YOU !! I said kicking him in the ribs.

Hesh: DAMNIT LOGAN !! I'M GONNA KILL YOU !! 

Logan: Suits you right bitch. I said taking off down the hall.

Hesh: Fucking bitch. GET BACK HERE LOGAN !! he said chasing me down the hall as the 141 laughed.

Merrick just stood there in shock as if he's trying to figure out what the Fuck just happened.

Merrick: What's with those two ?

Keegan: They're trying to kill each other.

Kick: You should've seen them earlier.

Merrick just looked at the two confusedly before responding.

Merrick: You know what ? I don't wanna know. He said walking towards the coffee machine.

The laughter finally died down and everyone was just sat around. Lazily.

Roach: I wonder why they're trying to kill each other.

Keegan: Who knows... Logan's just being stubborn.

Price: You think that's bad. You should see when Ghost chases Roach around. It's way worse.

Mactavish: To right mate.

Ghost: That's because he bloody deserves it.

Roach: Fuck you Ghost. He said flipping him off.

Ghost: Sorry mate. But I'm the one that does all the fucking. He said winking making Roach blush.

Mactavish: So how they've been holding up ? 

Merrick: Not well. Hesh's been real distance lately and Logan's been depressed. Whatever you say to the kid he gets all defensive about it and takes it up the ass.

Archer: Well his father just died Merrick. I'd be pretty damn depressed to.

Toad: True. I feel bad for him.

Meat: You feel bad for everyone Toad.

Toad: That's because I care about you assholes. I wouldn't be called a friend if I didn't care Meat.

Meat: Point proven. He smiled.

Archer: Hey, i care more about you assholes than anyone else combined. He said scanning the room. If anyone should be feeling some type of way it should be me.

Kick: And why is that ?

Archer: Because I'm their fucking Medic. It's hard dealing with these ungrateful pricks. He said drinking his beer.

Kick: Ouch. He laughed.

Toad: Actually, Doc is our Medic. Your just the assistant.

Archer: Fuck you Toad. I'll remember that when your sorry ass is bleeding out next time.

Toad: Touche. He chuckled.

Roach: Hey, where'd they go anyways ? 

Keegan: They're probably still chasing each other.

Merrick: Yep. That's brotherly love alright.

Kick: Damn Hesh. What happened to you ?

Hesh: A Logan is what happened to me. He said brushing himself off.

Roach: Where is he ? 

Hesh: He's changing. I got tired of seeing him in his Fucking underwear.

Ghost: To right mate.

Price: Look Hesh, I'm sorry about your old man. He was a good soldier and a good friend.

Hesh: Thank you Price. He said sitting down next to Keegan. I'm sure my dad appreciates your honesty.

Mactavish: How you've been ?

Hesh: Been fine as wine.( He lied ) After dad died I have to admit that I've been...a little distant. But doesn't that usually happen when there's a death in the family ? 

Mactavish: Aye lad. It's not meant to be taken lightly. Everyone goes through phases in life to where they just wanna be left alone. Nobody's perfect and things only happen for a reason.

Everyone agreed..

Mactavish: You just have to remain strong for the time being. You have to be there for Logan even though he doesn't want you to be. He may be going through some emotional changes right now but that's normal.

Hesh: So what should I do ?

Mactavish: You'll have to be his support system. You'll need to guide and comfort him. Make him feel like he's not alone in this.

Silence.

Mactavish: Remember Hesh. You're dads depending on you. So are we.

Hesh thought about everything that Mactavish had said. Maybe it was a good idea to have them over. After all...they were close friends with their father.

Hesh: You're right Mactavish. It's the least that I could do. He smiled. It's just....after dad died Logan's been taking it real hard. Half the time I don't even know what to do with him.

Archer: Why not ?

Hesh: Because he's been real moody lately.

Logan: No I haven't. I said walking in on their conversation. So what's everyone talking about ?

Hesh: See what I mean ?

Ghost: Yeah, he's just like Roach.

Everyone laughed.

Roach: Hey !! I'm not moody ok. Only on Monday's. He said pouting.

Mactavish: So how you been Logan ? 

Logan: Fine I guess. I just can't believe dads really gone.

Mactavish: I hear Ya mate. But he's watching over you. The both of you. Not only that but you still have us. 

Ghost: Yeah, We're here for you mate.

Logan: Thanks guys.

Hesh: Are you seriously crying right now ? 

Logan: Fuck you Hesh. These are happy tears.

Price: Nothing wrong with that. 

Meat: Yeah man, Roach does it all the time.

Roach: What the fuck ? What is this ? Pick on Roach day ?

Ghost: Sorry mate. But it's true.

Roach: Whatever.

Logan: Don't worry Roach. Their just jealous.

Roach: Yeah, tell me about it.

Meat: Jealous of what ? He's a fucking bug !! He laughed again as everyone else joined him.

Roach: He's a bug.

Meat: Hey, I don't say it like that !! 

Roach: I don't say it like that.

Meat: Stop it !! 

Roach: Stop it !!

Meat: Fucking asshole.

Roach: Well quit talking shit then Meaty.

Logan: Meaty huh ? That's a good one Roach.

Roach: Thank you. He smirked.

Price: Do you see what we have to deal with Merrick ? He said shaking his head.

Merrick: Hey, I completely understand. I have to deal with the same thing.

Hesh: Hey don't look at me. It's all Logan's fault.

Logan: It's all Logan's fault.

Roach: He's a Bug. 

They both doubled over in laughter as they both mocked Hesh and Meat.

Keegan: Can you say twins ?

Hesh: Definitely.

Kick: You guys creep me the Fuck out.

"You guys creep me the Fuck out.

Kick: That's not funny.

"That's not funny. 

Kick: STOP IT !!

"STOP IT !!

Kick: Assholes.

Ghost: Yep. They're just alike.

They all laughed once again before taking off towards the kitchen.

Mactavish: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving.

Roach: Can you bring us back some ice cream Sir ? 

Meat: You would be the one to ask for ice cream Roach. He said shaking his head.

Roach: What ? It's fucking hot in here.

Meat: Yeah, like your breath ?

Roach: Like your armpits bitch. He said smirking as they both doubled over in laughter.

Logan: Maybe we are twins. I said smiling.

Roach: Yeah...maybe. he said smiling back.


End file.
